<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Bloom by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004444">In Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O dynamics (for the werewolves), Anal Sex, Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Future Mpreg, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Some OOC Behavior, Takes place sometime in S2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niklaus had been acting strangely. He jumped when Elijah entered the room, kept his eyes downcast when Rebekah yelled at him, and proceeded to ignore the supply of blood-bags kept in the refrigerator. It was bizarre, and almost like Niklaus was afraid of something (although, what that something was, he had no idea). </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Nonetheless, being the long-suffering older brother he was, Elijah took it upon himself to get rid of the problem.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Klaus is in heat. Elijah “helps”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swore to myself that I wouldn’t write A/B/O porn in this fandom, but whaddya know?? If you came in here expecting fluffy smut with a healthy dose of affection and love between true mates, buckle in and turn right back around because this is not the fic for you. This does NOT have a happy ending. </p><p>As far as the A/B/O aspects go, traditional dynamics apply (Omegas produce slick and are childbearing, Alphas have knots and breed them - except for Elijah as he’s a vampire, Alphas are the more dominant status, etc.), and assume that Klaus has already broken the Sacrifice Ritual in S2 of TVD, meaning that he has been engaging with his werewolf side for approximately two years at the beginning of this fic. </p><p>Elijah refers to Klaus as Niklaus throughout the show, and I used that name (as opposed to Klaus or Nik) since it is written from his point of view. Klaus and Nik only come into play when someone else refers to him or briefly becomes someone else’s perspective (Kol and Klaus).</p><p>Apologies if anything is too OOC!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent was the first thing Elijah noticed was off about Niklaus. His brother always had the faint tang of blood surrounding him, a slight musk of arousal from his killings, and the more recent addition of pine, presumably from running in the forest as a wolf. Mostly, he smelled like home and family, his scent blending in with those of their siblings.</p><p>There was something floral undercutting Niklaus’ normal scent, sweet and heavy enough that Elijah could taste it in the back of his throat. It wasn’t unpleasant per se, just unusual, and with that, Elijah merely brushed it off. Perhaps Niklaus had killed a woman with too much perfume and hadn’t had the chance to wash it off yet. It would fade in a few days.</p><p>It did not fade in a few days.</p><p>If anything, it grew stronger and more intense. Hints of citrus and vanilla began to come in as well, and Niklaus no longer smelled of blood and pine; he smelled like fruit, almost like he was in bloom, teetering on the edge of ‘just ripe enough to be picked.’</p><p>Rebecca noticed as well, and her comments about how he needed to find new cologne increased. Kol left the room, his eyes watering, complaining about the stink. His brother always had a flair for the dramatic, and this was nothing new, but Elijah really didn’t understand why they were complaining; Niklaus smelled nice. A bit strong perhaps, but overall, pleasant.</p><p>And then things became …<em> odd</em>.</p><p>Niklaus had been acting strangely. He jumped when Elijah entered the room, kept his eyes downcast when Rebekah yelled at him, and proceeded to ignore the supply of blood-bags kept in the refrigerator.  It was bizarre, and almost like Niklaus was afraid of something (although, what that something was, he had no idea). Nonetheless, being the long-suffering older brother he was, Elijah took it upon himself to get rid of the problem.</p><p>He first tempted Niklaus with blood, and although Elijah disliked maiming and killing <em>now,</em> his brother reveled in it, both his wolf and vampire sides screaming with savage delight. Niklaus liked the chase, the exhilaration that came from closing in on prey and biting down, the warm feel of blood cradled by flesh being carelessly torn open. And yet, when Elijah presented him a girl with olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes that looked similar to but was not quite Katerina or Elena, his brother looked at her and told him to let her go.</p><p>Elijah gave her to Rebekah and Kol instead. It had been too long since they had a proper hunt on mansion grounds, and the screams that the girl let out when she was bit were melodic. His fangs itched, but he quelled his longing to join in. Niklaus merely looked disturbed at the sound of them, which was even more unusual, and headed upstairs, claiming fatigue.</p><p>The sound of pots and pans clinking drew him into the kitchen later that evening, where he came across an unnatural sight. <em>Niklaus was cooking</em>. It had been centuries since they consumed actual food (bourbon and wine aside), yet Niklaus was looking at the steak with the sort of hunger he reserved for prey. Once it was finished, he tore into it with bare hands, leaving Elijah to look upon him with fascination. His brother stopped briefly, cooked blood dripping down his chin and hands, to look at him. It was primitive and revolting, nothing like the finesse that he showed during a hunt. Somehow, Elijah preferred this look on him; it made him look untamed, as though there was only a glass cage separating him from the predator within.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m hungry.” Niklaus said before diving back in.</p><p>“I’m merely surprised, brother. You typically consume blood when you’re hungry.” Elijah replied, careful not to let his tone indicate how surprised he actually was.</p><p>“Didn’t want blood,” Niklaus grunted, seemingly having trouble concentrating on anything that wasn’t the slab of meat in front of him.</p><p>He finished quickly, wiping his hands on a towel, and left. Elijah sighed. <em>Of course, he left the dishes for me to do</em>, he thought, but Elijah rolled up his sleeves and cleaned up. He always cleaned up Niklaus' messes.</p><p>It was only later that he realized Niklaus did not make direct eye contact, preferring instead to stare at his hands. <i>How perplexing.</i></p><p> </p><p>He saw Hayley in the morning, her hair and face matted with crusted blood. Young hybrids were always so vicious, full of violent desire that manifested itself in incessant killing. It was sad that her youthful charm and good nature had become twisted, although that was expected with everything Niklaus became involved in.</p><p>She was a good mother to Hope, at least, Elijah admitted to himself. Like his other siblings, he had become besotted with Niklaus' and Hayley’s daughter, and Elijah knew if anyone were to harm her, they would pay grievously.</p><p>“I think something’s wrong with Niklaus.” He said, in lieu of a greeting. There was still too much pain, too many could-have-been's between them that a simple “Hello Hayley” would have conveyed far too much.</p><p>“Elijah, what isn’t wrong with your brother?” She responded, her yellow eyes flashing upwards to meet him. His breath caught. She was beautiful and utterly deadly like this, and he <em>ached</em> to hold her in his arms. He remained still.</p><p>“He smells … different than normal,” Elijah said. Hayley’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, making her look younger and God, she <em>was so young</em>.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p>“He smells <em>ripe, </em>like flowers and cinnamon and vanilla. He doesn’t want blood, and he’s been eating steak. He keeps hiding in his room, and he hasn’t threatened to kill or dagger any one of us. I thought it was a spell at first, but Kol couldn’t detect any magic…” He trailed off as he observed Hayley’s face turn pale.</p><p>“He’s been eating <em>steak</em>?” asked Hayley weakly. She looked overwhelmed, and he resisted the urge to hold her and assure her that everything would be alright. He didn’t know if things were going to be alright, and that shocked him.</p><p>“Yes. His behavior is bizarre, and I was hoping that you may have some insight into why he’s acting this way.”</p><p>Hayley shook her head, eyebrows still furrowed. “I don’t know, unless…” She stopped, staring at Elijah with an intense look, contemplating.</p><p>“Elijah, how long has Klaus been a werewolf? I mean, how long has it been since he’s allowed his wolf side to come out?” She asked.</p><p>“About two years.” He replied.</p><p>“Shit.” She muttered, looking away from him. She breathed in deeply and turned towards the direction of the mansion.</p><p>“What is it?” Elijah asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>Hayley turned back towards him, yellow eyes glowing. “He’s in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hayley pulled him into her room. She began to pace, a leftover habit from when she was human. Elijah stood still, finally voicing his question when her pacing became intolerable: “What do you mean, he’s in heat?”</p><p>She sighed. “It’s a bit difficult to explain. When you become a werewolf after the lycanthropy gene activates, you’re immediately sorted into three different categories: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alphas go through yearly ruts, and male Alphas have the ability to impregnate their Beta or Omega packmates. Betas are more normal, they can only impregnate other betas and serve as the main members in the group, and Omegas… well, they’re at the bottom. They’re the pack’s bitch.”</p><p>Elijah absorbed this, seemingly at ease. “What is Niklaus then?”</p><p>Hayley looked at him. “He’s an Omega, meaning that he’ll go through a yearly heat cycle where he can become … pregnant.” She looked somewhat nauseated by this information. “If he were in a traditional pack, he would be used as breeding stock.”</p><p>“But he impregnated you! <em>You</em> gave birth to Hope.” He countered. “And Ansel was an Alpha.”</p><p>“Just because his father was an Alpha doesn’t mean Klaus is one!” Hayley snapped.</p><p>She exhaled, forcing her fangs down. “The gene can be weird sometimes. I’m an Alpha even though my parents were betas. I became an Alpha before I became a hybrid; with Klaus, it’s the opposite. He didn’t present until just now because his wolf side was so suppressed. It took a while for everything to line up.”</p><p>“How can he become pregnant?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The fact that he’s a hybrid could make him sterile, but since he was able to get me pregnant just due to his lycanthropy gene alone, his wolf side is probably stronger than originally anticipated.”</p><p>She ran her hands through her hair. “You’re his pack. You have to help him through it.” When he opened his mouth, she glared. “No, Elijah, he won’t allow me. I belong to the Crescent Pack; I’m <em>their Alpha.</em> Not his.”</p><p>It was then that Rebekah ran in, blood congealed around her mouth and her blue eyes wide with alarm. “Something’s wrong. Nik needs help.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a faint sheen of sweat dotting Kol’s face, his mouth fixed in a permanent grimace. His brother was pinned to the ceiling, still wildly scratching against the force of the spell, and while Kol had never really liked Klaus, he felt an odd sense of guilt at seeing him so disturbed.</p><p>“Thank fuck, you two are here.” He said, seeing Hayley and Elijah. His other brother glared at him, no doubt disapproving of his language, but Kol didn’t really care. Keeping Klaus contained was a bitch.</p><p>“So Hybrid 2.0, what do we do with Klaus-mouse here?” Klaus growled at the nickname, and Kol may have <em>accidentally</em> put more force than necessary on his windpipe.</p><p>“Hey, be nice, Klaus-mouse. I’m only trying to help.” He admonished, taking no small amount of delight in Klaus’ face turning a lovely shade of puce.</p><p>“Kol, let him go,” Elijah demanded, turning to look at him with the ElijahGlare<strong><sup>TM</sup></strong>. Kol sighed; <em>why was he always such a spoilsport?</em> but did as his brother requested and dumped Klaus into an unceremonious heap on the floor. Elijah’s glare only intensified, but Kol at least had the courtesy not to break any bones. Really, his family could be so ungrateful sometimes.</p><p>Niklaus rose slowly, wincing. He glowered at Kol, no doubt planning the latter’s excruciatingly long and violent death, and seemed more incensed as Kol merely winked at him. And then he saw Elijah.</p><p>Elijah found himself crushed against the wall, Niklaus <em>nuzzling</em> him and <em>purring</em> as he gently petted the golden tresses. He could feel his brother’s head pressed against his, thoughts pulsating with desire and <em>need</em> and an endless loop of “<em>’ Lijah ‘Lijah, please</em>. <em>Need you, want you, pleasepleaseplease. Alpha, please.</em>”</p><p>Hayley, Rebekah, and Kol all stared. “Is he purring?” Kol finally asked. Hayley nodded before dragging the other two Originals out. She felt a brief pang of sadness, but it was obvious that Klaus chose Elijah as his mate and Alpha, and she didn’t want to come between that. It would have been suicidal to do so.</p><p>“Niklaus,” Elijah stated carefully, attempting to extract his hand from his brother’s hair. Niklaus growled at the loss of contact and pressed himself even closer. He looked utterly debauched, his curls eschew, pupils dilated, and cheeks flushed, and Elijah didn’t ever think he had seen him this beautiful.</p><p>“Alpha, <em>please</em>.” He moaned, bucking his hips and exposing his pale neck. “<em>Please.”</em> His nails scrabbled against Elijah’s jacket in an attempt to tear it off, and the very last vestiges of Elijah’s frayed self-control <em>snapped</em>.</p><p>He pushed Niklaus back against the wall with a surprising amount of strength and dexterity and kissed him. Nipping at his lips, Elijah coaxed a whimpered moan from his brother’s mouth, running his tongue along their outline until Niklaus opened up underneath him. He slid his tongue inside, massaging their tongues together and swirling his own until he had tasted and explored every inch of Niklaus’ mouth. Their teeth clicked furiously, and Niklaus kept gasping and keening, letting out the most <em>wonderful</em> noises, his hands running up and down Elijah’s back in a futile attempt to get closer.</p><p>He kissed down Niklaus’ neck, which he had offered so freely, and scraped his teeth against the other man's jugular. Niklaus let out a choked <em>“’ Lijah” </em>and tangled his hands in his hair, grinding up against his thigh. Elijah looked at him, his reddened lips and dark eyes and chest exhaling furiously and thought possessively,<em> “Mine.”</em></p><p>Niklaus shuddered against him, his body going limp in his arms, making it easier for Elijah to transport him into a bedroom. He was not going to fuck his brother against a wall, but only because beds were easier to replace.</p><p>His brother stripped out of his clothing eagerly, lying completely nude on the bed. Niklaus was beautiful; his skin tinted a light shade of pink, his pale nipples perked and biteable. Elijah wanted to tug them through his teeth, abuse them until they became red and puffy, and Niklaus was arching his back, wanting <em>moremoremore</em>. His cock jutted out, the foreskin and head were a shade of red that looked almost painful.</p><p>Elijah wanted to make him scream.</p><p>He was so hard it <i>hurt</i>.</p><p>He took his clothes off with a desperate fervor and planted kisses down Niklaus’ chest, his tongue lapping at a nipple while his left hand played with the other, pinching and rolling it between his fingers.</p><p>“Fuck.” Niklaus rasped. “<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em>” Elijah continued to tease his nipples, alternating between them until they were red and puffy, and Niklaus was a shaking mess of need. He kissed and bit down his brother’s body, lavishing attention on his hipbones and inner thighs before turning his attention to his cock. Niklaus looked down at him, breathing raggedly, and let out a small scream once Elijah’s lips encased him.</p><p>“<em>Oh, God. ‘Lijah, ‘Lij-“</em> He babbled incoherently, tugging at Elijah’s hair. Elijah smirked, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue along the slit, before swirling the head and dipping back down again. He gently scraped his teeth, with just a hint of fang, and Niklaus choked, his head falling back, eyes shutting closed. Elijah focused his ministrations on swallowing the entirety of his brother’s cock, engulfing him in wet heat. Niklaus tried to fuck his mouth in earnest. He held his hips down, making eye contact. <em>Mine</em>.</p><p>His fellatio technique began to get sloppy, but it didn’t appear to matter. Niklaus looked so tightly wound and desperate to come, his voice becoming increasingly more garbled, broken-off gasps that turned into drawn-out moans as Elijah rubbed his perineum, and did so with a loud “<em>Oh,” </em>spilling down Elijah’s throat.</p><p><em>He tastes sweet,</em> Elijah thought, licking his lips. He flipped him over, ignoring the brief yelp of surprise, and bit into his brother’s shoulder. Niklaus rolled back against him, presenting himself, his ass up in the air. He bit down harder, feeling pleasure when a responding sob filled the air.</p><p>“<em>Alpha, please. Fuck me, please.”</em> Niklaus pleaded. <em>“</em>Breed me, make your bitch, just<em> fuck me!”</em></p><p>Elijah continued to bite and kiss down his back, biting lightly into one buttock, savoring the yelp his brother let out. He stood up to grab lube and condoms when Niklaus propped himself up on his hands.</p><p>“Don’t need it.” He said, flushing deeply. “I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me until I can’t move for days. <em>Alpha...” </em>He cut off with a gasp as a blunt finger pushed inside him.</p><p>Elijah watched him, pinpricks of tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. Omegas self-lubricated in heat, making preparation unnecessary. He added another finger, twisting and turning until he found the prostate, and then another, giving Niklaus just enough time to get used to the slight burn. He could always make Niklaus beg for it, and while eating him out and fingering him until he cried would be pleasurable, Elijah was far too impatient at this point.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, satisfied when Niklaus nodded frantically.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Elijah.” </em>
</p><p>He sunk in slowly, letting out a hiss. The sensation was intense, hot and wet and <i>tight.</i> It was the best thing Elijah had felt, the silky sensation of his brother's hole sucking him in like a vice that was unwilling to let him go, agonizingly wetting every inch of his cock with Omegan slick, and <em>oh,</em> how it swallowed him down with greediness that bordered on <em>obscene,</em> the pink rim stretched and fluttering around his cock like it had always belonged there. Everyone he had ever slept with paled in comparison. There was no going back after this: only Niklaus would do.</p><p>“God.” He breathed out. Niklaus wriggled against him, his hips flush against Elijah’s thighs, and let out a strangled moan, turning his head to the side to look back, eyes yellow and fangs unsheathed.  “Will you please <em>fuck me</em> already?”</p><p>Elijah dug his fingers into his brother’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He fucked him hard and fast, hitting his prostate over and over, and Niklaus pushed himself back against his thighs, desperate for <em>moremoremore</em>. They moved together like a beast, Niklaus’ fingers scrabbling at the sheets and tearing them, Elijah holding him throughout.</p><p><em>“Alpha, please.” </em> </p><p>Niklaus lifted his neck. Elijah bit down. And then everything went white.</p><p> </p><p>The heat lasted about a week. When they weren’t fucking, they slept or ate - blood for Elijah, steak for Niklaus. The bitemark on Niklaus’ neck did not fade, and Elijah felt a perverse, almost primitive sense of pride in the knowledge that he had put it there.</p><p>After the heat ended, Niklaus started behaving normally again. He was arrogant, a far cry from the desperate, needy Omega that occupied Elijah’s bed, as well as his thoughts. They didn’t speak about the heat, for there was no need to. It happened and would continue to happen annually, but for now, it was best to ignore it until that time came again.</p><p>Needless to say, Elijah was displeased. <em>Immensely.</em></p><p>Niklaus was actively avoiding him. He knew that much, and while he hoped that his brother would come to his senses and just talk to him, Niklaus was also stubborn. Elijah had to be the one to intervene.</p><p>He came across Niklaus painting, bodies strewn carelessly on the floor. The anger he felt was foreign, more intense than usual, but Elijah crushed it into embers burning below his ribcage. Being the Noble Brother was always difficult.</p><p>“Brother.” He greeted, pretending not to notice Niklaus’ minute flinch.</p><p>“Brother,” Niklaus replied, his eyes focused on the easel. He dipped his paintbrush into an artery until it emerged red, continuing to paint. “Do you want anything?” He did not look at Elijah.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Niklaus’ head snapped up, his blue eyes wide.</p><p>“About what exactly?” He asked, his tone coy and facial expression coquettish. Niklaus looked angelic, with golden curls and pink lips and wide blue eyes, but the dead bodies surrounding him proved otherwise. He was a menace, savage, untamable. <em>Selfish.</em></p><p>It was only a matter of time before his brother got killed. And Elijah was <em>tired </em>of being noble, of constantly reassuring and consoling his family for over a millennium, of getting daggered for <em>daring</em> to intervene in Niklaus’ life.</p><p>“Your heat.” Elijah felt a heady sense of vindictiveness rush through him at the way Niklaus stiffened, his immaculate brushstrokes faltering.</p><p> “There’s nothing to talk about.” He responded. “It was a momentary lapse in judgment. It won’t happen again, I assure you.”</p><p>Only Niklaus could make something as important as a heat out to be inconsequential. But then again, his brother did have practice denying his true nature, slim though that practice was.</p><p>“It happens annually, Niklaus. You must have realized that.” Elijah chided, his tone mocking.</p><p>The brush slipped, falling onto the floor. Neither Elijah nor Klaus paid it any mind. Blue eyes met brown ones, their gazes unfaltering.</p><p>“What do you mean, it happens <em>annually, </em>brother? Are you going to force me to mate with you again?” Niklaus snarled, a desperate attempt to regain control. Elijah smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t force you, brother. You begged me to, you chose me as your Alpha, and you spread your legs and let me mount you like a bitch. You pleaded with me to <em>breed</em> you.” Niklaus jerked as though he had been slapped, shame staining his cheeks red.</p><p>“I was impaired.” He muttered. “The next time it happens, <em>if it happens</em>, you won’t be involved. I’ll take care of it myself.”</p><p>“You won’t be able to.” Niklaus looked stricken, his mouth opening and closing in shock. “You’re bonded to me, Niklaus. You’re my Omega, and when your next heat comes along, I’ll help you. Perhaps Hope could even get a sibling or two out of it.” He added casually.</p><p>“You can’t get me pregnant,” Niklaus stated, with confidence he did not feel. “You’re a vampire; you’re sterile.”</p><p>Elijah looked at him, calmly. “It doesn’t have to be me.”</p><p>Realization crashed over Niklaus’ features. “No. No. Elijah, please.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Niklaus. I’ll have them all vetted, of course, only the best Alphas for you. Let’s say three per heat, to best maximize the chances of seed actually taking. One child for every family you’ve ever ruined should provide enough for all of us to become a big, happy family again.”</p><p>Niklaus looked at him, terrified. He made a furious dash for the door, which Elijah promptly blocked.</p><p>“Really, Niklaus?” He sounded almost bored. “You should know better than to try to escape.”</p><p>“Elijah, please don’t do this. You’re a good man.” He pleaded, hoping to reason with his brother-the Noble Elijah-not whoever this was.</p><p>“I know, Niklaus.” Any sense of relief was washed away by Elijah’s next words. “How good of a man I would be if I knowingly let you out and hurt others? It’s for everyone’s good - yours included - that you stay with me. I’ll take good care of you, <em>Omega</em>. There’s no need to fret.”</p><p>He struggled against his grip, imploring him to come to reason. “Elijah, please.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean <em>Alpha, please</em>?”</p><p>Klaus froze, bile rising in the back of his throat. He had chosen Elijah to be his Alpha because of how Elijah cared for him, reassured him, and never left him, no matter how many times he lashed out against his older brother.</p><p>Realizing that Elijah was deadly serious, he swallowed his pride and fear and murmured, “Alpha, please.”</p><p>At that, Elijah smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face. “Stop talking and stand still.”</p><p>Niklaus did so, looking utterly subservient. He was <em>beautiful</em>. The bitemark stood out against his pale skin, pulsing vividly, and Elijah touched it, pressing with his fingertips. He could feel Niklaus trying to get away, a silent scream echoing in his throat, tears openly falling down his cheeks.</p><p>He bit down, the sweet tang of blood filling his mouth. He held Niklaus’ shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. Only one thought remained.</p><p>
  <em>Mine. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>